


Love Game

by fxrstreaper



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: (practically), (sorta) - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Confessions, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Desire, Drinking, F/M, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Nicknames, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Teasing, i don't really know what this is tbh, no one's drunk during this btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxrstreaper/pseuds/fxrstreaper
Summary: { do you want love or you want fame? are you in the game? }
Kudos: 3





	Love Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [October 13th: Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077459) by [TheHuggamugCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe). 
  * Inspired by [October 16th: Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246074) by [TheHuggamugCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe). 



> _Yeah idrk what I was thinking when I wrote this (I finished it like last year), but I need content so *whips*  
>  I have not read the AL novel and it probably shows  
> uh both characters are over 21 here  
> This is intended to be similar to the works mentioned above in terms of crossing over the two characters due to them being represented as Personas in Persona 5 (I think that's what Hug did anyway, I could be wrong dhbdhbd but that's what I'm doing here so  
> btw Celaena is my OC Ruby's Persona. Yeah)_
> 
> _As always, enjoy my lovely sinners~_

If there was one thing he thrived on, it was unpredictability.

And she brought more than enough of it into his life.

For all their skill in the art of stealth, they always caught each other by surprise. And every time they’d toe the line between a fit of passion and genuine attraction.

It was one thing he hated; he could never tell where he stood with her. What she felt for him. Whether he was a fool for hoping their...partnership...actually had something to it.

Still, this game they played thrilled him. More than any heist had ever done.

Time flies when you’re having fun however, and every time she’d have to leave him. To continue with another day of business. Not that he was any different.

She’d kiss his cheek, whispering in a honey smooth voice, _“Worry not, my lovely thief. I will return. I always do.”_

And then she’d disappear into the night, little more than a whisper on the wind.

Leaving him with desire bubbling in his veins, warming him slightly against the chill of the night air.

Another thing he hated, and pondered often; how could she reduce him to a bumbling, lovestruck buffoon so… _easily_? How had she gotten past his every defence? How could she have someone like him wrapped around her finger?

There was many a heart he’d stolen—from both sides, much to his amusement—but he’d never once considered what to do if someone managed to steal his.

~

It was on one of these nights that he sat on the balcony of his homely apartment, their usual meeting spot. He grumbled, the fine wine he’d brought out with him sitting, unopened, on the table nearby. The seat next to it was empty, but would be full soon enough.

He’d almost completely blew the heist today, all because she was on his mind. If he kept this up… he didn’t want think about it.

He didn’t register the hands resting on his shoulders till the one that owned them spoke.

_“You’re troubled by something, my dear.”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Is there anything you’d prefer me to call you?”_

She took her seat on the other side of the table where the wine rested, her touch leaving him.

_“No.”  
“Very well then.”_

Then they were silent, her pouring a glass of wine first for him, then downing it herself when he declined. The stars twinkling above, he turned to her.

_“How?”_

She hummed and opened an eye at him, the rim of the glass resting on her lips.

_“How are you doing it?”  
“Doing what?"  
“This.”_ He gestured to her whole being. _“How are you doing this to me?”_

Those eyes pierced him, and all she answered with was, _“Elaborate.”_

He hesitated; if he revealed how weak she made him, then it could come back to bite him. Hard. He'd already made a mistake by letting it slip that she had an effect on him.  
Sensing his trepidation, her gaze softened. Something he’d never seen it do before.

_“Relax; everything that takes place between us, stays between us. Remember?”_

She might have him as little more than a puppet on strings, but she always kept her word. Sighing, he continued.

_“My every thought is you, and I can’t stop wondering whether there’s more to this. You broke down every wall I’ve ever put up, and with merely a glance from those eyes, I…”_

He pondered what to say next, and then the question he’d been dying to ask for so long finally tumbled out.

_“Am I a fool? For hoping there’s more to this? More to…us?”_ He ran his fingers through his hair.  
_“Am I a fool for… for falling for you? Falling so hard that it will absolutely hurt should I reach the bottom?”_

Before he could ask more, she was upon him, her legs straddling his hips, her hands gently clutching either side of his head as her lips claimed his.  
Unable to hold himself back any longer, he reciprocated.  
This was…different from the other times they’d joined like this. There was…desperation, genuine affection, relief. And he realised that she, too, had been wondering the same things he did.

With the way she kissed him now, it seemed she’d answered her own question, and all of his.

When she pulled away after what felt like only a moment, she whispered in his ear, voice bedroom soft, breath tickling his skin and making him shiver from both nerves and excitement. 

_“Is that a satisfactory answer?”_

Instinct took over then, and he claimed her this time, without teasing protest or resistance unlike the other times he’d tried.  
The time between him lifting her into his arms on the balcony to them taking turns exploring the other’s body on the bed had been a blur, and when finally nothing more lay between them—not their own hesitance to admit their feelings, not their professions, not their clothes, nothing—he kissed her deeply, and then they stole from each other the most precious treasure of all.

It was all that was left for them to do after already having stolen each other’s hearts.


End file.
